Photograph albums use a number of different types of page inserts. The page inserts retain the photographs and in turn the page inserts are retained by the binder of the photograph album. Photograph albums can use two types of mechanisms for retaining page inserts therein. One mechanism uses either posts, generally round posts, or openable and closeable rings to retain the photograph album page insert. Another mechanism uses a ribbon or a strap to retain the photograph album page insert. Heretofore, photograph album page inserts which are suitable for use with a photograph album using one of the above-described mechanisms are not suitable for use with a photograph album using the other above-described mechanism. Therefore, photograph album page inserts must be separately manufactured to fit the different types of photograph albums available. This requires that inventory be kept with respect to two separate items and that appropriate amounts of each type of insert, which may not be in equal demand, be produced, ordered and stocked by manufacturers and sellers of photograph album page inserts. Also, those photograph album page inserts which are manufactured to be used with the ribbon-retaining type photograph albums generally require the use of metal retaining clips which the ribbons are threaded through. The clips are held in place by a separate binder, generally of paper or cardboard which must be affixed to the rest of the page insert, which requires additional manufacturing materials and steps.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a photograph album page insert that can be easily manufactured and that can be securely retained in a photograph album using either of the above-described mechanisms of retaining page inserts.